Sasami's Escape
by RyoOhki020
Summary: Sasami is tired of the Tenchi gang always fighting. She is tired of always being taken advantage of. In a fit of madness, she runs away from her life. Now she has the police searching for her. Chapter 7 is up! Please R&R!
1. The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasami, or any of the Tenchi gang.

Intro:It has been close to seven years since Ayeka and Sasami crashed on the planet Earth. Now Sasami is 15, and she is fed up with Tenchi and the crew. She can't stand all the fighting and constant yelling. Everyone has been taking advantage of her lately. She has been going to high school in the local village, but has never been very far away from the shrine or the house.

Sasami vaguely smiled as she glanced back at the small dot of the shrine and family she used to know. "Oh, Tenchi.... I thought you understood me." she sighed as she turned back to she slightly worn path in the center of the woods. The full moon shined only part way through the trees. She could hear the cars and bustle of the city getting closer and closer as she walked on into the night.

The crickets were chirping gloomily in the grasses between the giant trees. She was starting to get tired, but she hadn't brought anything to sleep in. She was so upset by what had happened that she just ran out of the house and kept going into the woods. It had all happened about three hours ago... when Tenchi and Ryoko and the others started fighting... Soon the house had become engulfed by the loud harsh voices. Sasami couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of that life.

At about midnight (or so she guessed), she reached the out-skirts of the city. She didn't have any money and had no place to live now. "Knowing Ayeka, she's probably already called the local police.... and I bet they're searching for me by now..." she thought to herself as she neared a busy street illuminated by many light poles. The cars rushed past. Sasami sat down in the grass near the street thinking about what had happened.

"What do I do now? I have no money, I don't know anyone in this city, and I'm probably too young to get a decent job." She stood up suddenly as she noticed a police car coming nearer on the street. She quickly ran into the bushes and waited until the car had passed. The police officer had obviously not seen her. "Man... That could've been bad..." she sighed as she crawled slowly out of the bushes.

She waited for a break in the traffic, which did not come for some time, and then she quickly ran across the street. She walked for several hours silently thinking to herself until she noticed that the sun had started to rise. She was just entering the major part of the town (or so she thought). There were shops and restaurants everywhere... but none were open yet. "I'm starving..." Sasami sighed as she realized that she hadn't eaten since 5:00 the day before. "I have to get cleaned up... but where?" She sat down on a bench until the local grocery store opened. As soon as it opened, she went inside. "Where's the bathroom?" she smiled sweetly as not to arise any suspicion. "Uh... Um.... at the back... take a right at the back!" the young cashier boy responded in surprise, taken aback by her beautiful smile. "Thank you!" Sasami called back as she walked toward the back of the store.

When she got into the bathroom, she took off her filthy Kimono and underclothes. She took a wad of paper towels and drenched them in the warm water from the sink. She slowly began to clean herself off, when a knocking came from outside the bathroom door. "MISS! PLEASE COME OUT! If you're not going to buy anything, I'm sorry, but you can't use the bathroom." the manager pounded on the door several more times. "COME OUT NOW! You've been in there for twenty minutes." Sasami called "I'll be out in a second..." The manager started to grumble and fidgeted impatiently with his tie. It sounded like he was saying something like "...kids now-a-days..." Sasami quickly pulled on her Kimono. She didn't have time to tie her sash around her slender waist properly, but she left anyways. "I'm sorry for taking so long. I dropped my earring in the toilet..." Sasami said. The manager's eyes started to get wide. "Hey... I've seen you somewhere before.." "Uh, no, I don't think so..." Sasami said nervously and she started walking quickly towards the front of the store. Just as she went out the door, the manager said to himself "I was so sure I'd seen her somewhere before..."

Though she was now feeling much better about her appearance, Sasami was worried. "It didn't take very long for him to notice me... " She said nervously to herself as she quickly walked down the sidewalk. She turned into an alley and sat down by the garbage cans. "What am I going to do?" she screamed to herself. "I can't take anymore of Tenchi or the others."

After Sasami left the store, the manager had looked out the window and noticed a poster on the cafe window across the street. The girl on the run-away sign looked exactly the same as the girl he had kicked out of the store! He ran across the street dodging the traffic coming from both ways and quickly scribbled down the phone number for the police station. He ran back to the store and locked himself in his office. "Hello? Yes.. I've got some information a runaway child, her name is Sasami Jurai. I had to kick her out of my store this morning. Yes.. I can wait... No, I don't know where she is now. You're welcome. I hope you find her." He hung up the phone.

Sasami quickly glanced in the direction of the sirens. "Oh no! Not already! I was careless!" she ran to the row of dumpsters at the far end of the alley and dived in. She quickly buried herself in the rancid waste. "Please... Don't find me.. I can't go back." she screamed in her head as she heard the sirens stop.

This is the first chapter of my new story. I hoped you liked it! Hopefully, the second chapter will be out soon. -RyoOhki020


	2. The Cop

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasami or any of the Tenchi characters.

Hey people. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I didn't know if people would like my story, and then I had a lot of reports to write for school. Hope you like it!

Sasami lay quietly in the dumpster breathing in the nasty fumes from the rancid waste. "It must have been at least a week old." she thought quietly. As the sirens stopped, she began to shake nervously. "Crap. I don't want to go back!" she screamed in her head as she dug deeper into the waste. She was nearly to the bottom when she heard something outside in the alley.

"Hey, Chief! I think I heard something over here." a voice called. She froze and tried to be as quiet as she could. She could hear the officer walking back and forth in the alley and looking in trash cans. He must have been tipping things over, because he was making a racket. Her ears were pulsing from the noise, even inside the dumpster.

She could faintly hear him say "Hmm... I could've sworn I heard something!" He turned and started walking out of the alley when he noticed the dumpster. "I didn't check there," he thought. As he lifted the lid, a large draft of fresh air swept into the dumpster. The horrible smell of the waste was swept out of the dumpster and straight into the officers face, catching him off guard. "AAHHH! NASTY!" he yelled and let the lid slam back down onto the rim of the dumpster. "I'd probably kill myself if I looked in there again." he said. "Oh well, no one could survive that awful smell anyways." He turned and walked out of the dumpster, trying desperately to fan the smell away from his face.

Sasami breathed a nervous sigh of relief as she heard the officer walk down the alley way. She waited what she thought to be at least another hour until she couldn't hear anything from outside.

Nervously, she worked her way back to the top of the dumpster and lifted the lid off slowly. She cautiously peeked out, and when she saw no police cars, she climbed out. "That was the most horrible thing I've done in years..." she complained as she removed part of an egg-shell from her slimy hair. "DISGUSTING!" she cried when she looked at her freshly cleaned Kimono. It was slimy and brown from the trash.

She dodged out the alley way and began working her way down the street trying not to attract the attention of too many people. "This really sucks." she said to herself as she ran from behind a trash can to the back of a parked car. "I've never had to resort to sneaking around before..."

Eventually, she made it to a large park in the center of the city. It was grassy, clean, and full of Hobo's. She would fit right in here, at least until she could get cleaned up again. "Now if only they had some water here..." she cried desperately into her slimy hands as she looked up and saw only grass and trees.

She walked over to a bench and sat down to think. "If I was water in a big park, where would I be?" she thought. "In the center!" she cried, startling the birds that were milling around where she had been sitting. She got up and started walking to what she assumed was the center of the park.

After about half an hour, she began to hear running water. "It's about time." she thought miserably. "I don't think I could've taken much more of this smell." she said as she glanced down on her disgusting Kimono. After another 10 minutes, she saw a pond, with a stream running into it. There were ducks swimming around, and the water looked almost as green as her newly stained Kimono. "Well, I guess it's better than nothing." she thought as she started to un-do her Kimono.

By this time, it was nearly mid-day, and people started arriving in the park to feed the ducks. "Dammit." she cried. "I DONT WANT TO WAIT!" She ran into the bushes before any of the people saw her. "Now I'm going to have to wait until it's dark just to get this nasty smell off my clothes." she thought miserably as she un-tied her Kimono and took it off. At least she had the privacy of the bushes now.

She spread her kimono on the ground next to her, inside out. She laid down on it, and then remembered that it smelled awful. She quickly rolled off it, and crammed it into a little ball. "Ug. Now I smell even worse. I'm so tired..." she thought. Her eye's became heavy and she could not stop herself from falling asleep.

* * * 

"Uhh... no! no... get away from me! ...stay away!" she cried as she tossed and turned in the grass. Her eyes slowly opened as she woke from the horrible dream. "Where am I?" she said as she looked up into the trees above her. Almost immediately, she noticed the terrible smell coming from the wadded up ball next to her. "Oh.." she thought dismally.

"I must have slept for a really long time..." she thought as she noticed that the moon was out and it was almost completely dark. She slowly crawled out of the bushes and looked around. The pond was beautiful. The moon was reflecting on it, and the stream made soft gurgling noises as it rushed over the rocks. She quickly looked around. When she didn't see anyone, she practically dove into the pond with delight. She took off her undergarments and crawled up into the stream. "It's deeper than I thought!" she cried with delight as she sat down in it, the water coming up to her neck.

She picked up some sand off the bottom and slowly began to scrub her skin. She dunked her head under the water and then tried miserably to get the knots out of her beautiful long blue hair. After spending more than half an hour in the stream, she grabbed her undergarments.

She washed them until she could no longer smell any of the garbage on them. "This feels soo good." she thought as she put the fresh clothes on. She quickly walked back to the bushes and picked up her Kimono with two fingers. She carried it back to the stream and washed it until she could no longer smell anything nasty coming from it.

"I'm so hungry..." she thought as she pulled the fresh Kimono on and tied the sash around her small waist. "I haven't eaten in a really long time..." She drank some water from the stream, and then started walking in the opposite direction from which she had entered the park.

After a little while, she saw the lights of a shop near. Then she heard the noises of a road. A couple minutes later, she emerged from the edge of the park in the middle of an outdoor shopping mall. "WOW!" she thought greedily as she eyed the locked stores and the closed hot-dog cart. "Everyone must be gone for the night..." she thought as she started walking towards the hot-dog cart. "I know it's bad, but I'm starving... " she thought guiltily as she crept even closer to the cart.

She grabbed a stick from near-by and pried open the bottom of the cart. It had ketchup, mustard, and some relish. "Hmm..." she thought. "I wonder what else there is..." She took the stick again and jammed the upper section open. "JACKPOT!" she cried when she saw the heaping pile of pre-cooked hot-dogs and buns. She quickly grabbed the bag of buns and hot-dogs.

"WHO'S THERE?" A voice called as a flash-light beamed across the hot-dog cart. "OH NO!" Sasami cried as she turned and ran back into the park. "STOP! NOW!" the officer called as he chased after her into the park. The officer was young and athletic, and he could run faster than Sasami in her drenched Kimono. She dropped the hot-dogs and threw off her Kimono in a last ditch effort to get away. The Kimono dropped to the ground and the officer quickly dodged it.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" he yelled as he grabbed Sasami's arm. "OUCH!" she screamed as he spun her around. Her arm was screaming in pain from the sudden harsh movement of the officer. He had spun her around so fast, her arm had snapped in two... She cried in pain as she fell to the ground on her knees, cradling her mangled arm.

"If you had stopped, that never would have happened." the officer said somewhat sympathetically as he grabbed her fine arm. He kneeled down next to her and looked at her. He was taken aback by her beauty, but her face was stained with the pain of her freshly broken arm. "Jeesus.." he sighed to himself... "How come all the pretty ones end up like this?" Sasami cried out in pain as he touched her shoulder. The tears streamed down her face. He read her her rights and asked her name. She glared at him, but it wasn't very convincing because the pain from her arm was so intense.

"Can you walk?" he asked her as he stood up. Sasami sat, afraid to look at him. She didn't move. "I asked you a question." he said as he kneeled down next to Sasami again. "I... I don't k.. know.." she stuttered as a fresh wave of pain rushed into her head. "Try." he said plainly. Sasami tried to stand up, but as soon as she put any of her weight onto her ankle, it gave out. When the officer had grabbed her, she must have broken it, but the pain from her arm was so much greater that she hadn't even noticed. "AHH..." she cried as she fell back to ground landing on her already broken arm. "Guess not.." the officer said. "I'm going to pick you up, ok? Don't try anything." He knelt down next to her again and put one arm under her legs and one under her arms. "Put your arm around my neck." he said as he slowly lifted her up.

He was surprised at how light she was. He lifted her easily and began to walk back to the shopping center, where his car was parked. "Where do you live?" he asked her as he stepped out of the bushes onto the sidewalk. Sasami did not reply, and instead, turned her head so he couldn't see her face at all. "We're going to find out eventually." he said as he approached his patrol car.

He slowly put her down onto the ground, careful not to hit her broken arm on the way down. Sasami cried out in pain again and he nearly jumped in alarm as he heard her. It had been awhile since she had made any noise at all. He unlocked the door on his car and opened the back door. He placed her into the seat and fastened the seat belt around her tiny waist. She gazed foreword with her eyes in the same glazed over fashion as they had been. He shut the door and it closed with a thunk.

He walked around the the driver's side of the car and took the radio off the dash. "Headquarters come in.. Headquarters... come in." he said into the mike. "Yes we hear you. Continue please car 214." "Reporting in from the park shopping center. I found a girl breaking into the hot-dog cart. Please send back-up to investigate. I need permission to take her to the hospital for a possible injuries." "Permission granted, car 214. Over and out." He placed the mike back onto the dashboard and looked back into the cage at Sasami. She was wincing in pain, but trying to hide the fact that she was vulnerable.

He sighed as he sat down into the patrol car's seat. He closed the door and started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the nearest hospital. Sasami cried out again as her broken arm thudded against the door when they rounded the corner. The car continued straight down the road. "What am I going to do now..." Sasami screamed into her head as another pulse of pain shot from her broken arm. "Now what..."

I hoped you liked that chapter. Sorry I didn't get it out sooner! The next one should be out shortly! -RyoOhki020


	3. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasami, or any of the Tenchi characters.

Sasami shivered both from the slight draft in the back seat of the police car, and from the constant and now almost overwhelming pain coming from her arm and her ankle. "This is probably just about as bad is it can get..." she thought gloomily as she stared out the front windshield of the car. The car rounded the bend, and once again, her arm pounded against the door of the car. She yelped again as the searing pain shot up her arm and flooded her senses.

The officer quickly glanced back when he heard her sudden cry. "Are you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice. Sasami stared at him coldly with venom in her eyes. She turned her head and looked out the window next to her. "That's some kid." he said quietly to himself. "Not even crying, and she's got a broken arm and ankle..."

They continued down the road in silence when at last the car pulled up to the emergency loading area of the hospital, reserved for ambulances and police units. He glanced back at Sasami once more, and saw that she still had that look of complete hatred on her face. He sighed and got out of the police car.

He walked over to the off-duty paramedics lounging against the side of the building. He told them what was wrong, and they immediately went and got a stretcher. The officer opened the car door and caught Sasami as she nearly plunged out of the car. She had passed out and slumped against the door. He quickly undid her seat belt and lifted her onto the stretcher. The paramedics quickly raced her into the hospital where they took her to a room. A nurse gave her an IV and started a heart-rate monitor. The combination of not eating for days and having multiple injuries had been too much for her body to handle. The nurse put an air mask on, and let her sleep, but making sure she was ok.

The officer told doctors to lock the door and not let anyone in except if it was urgent. Then he returned to headquarters, leaving her under the hospital's care. He specifically told them to phone him when she woke up.

A couple hours later, almost 12:00pm, she finally woke up. When the nurse came in to check on her, she had removed the IV and was trying to climb out the window. Because of her broken ankle though, she didn't even get as far as the windowsill. "What are you doing?" she asked calmly as she dialed for assistance. "Sasami winced with pain as she tried to move closer to the window. Within seconds, help had arrived, and they lifted Sasami back into the bed. The nurse unlatched the tie-downs that were used in cases such as this, and tied them around Sasami's arms and legs. She was careful not to do them too tight around her broken appendages though, because if she cut off the circulation, it would be very bad.

The nurse put the IV back into Sasami's arm, and looked at her. She was still slightly dirty from the dumpster, and she was extremely pale from the shock that she was going through. Other than that, the nurse thought, she was a very beautiful girl. "Sleep tight." the nurse said. "Please don't struggle with the restraints, it will just make your arm and ankle hurt more. I'm sorry we had to do that to you in the first place..." She turned and closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it.

She notified the desk that the she had woken up, and to call the officer and tell him. "Hello, Mr. Isuza, this is Mercy Hospital calling. You wanted to be notified when the child woke up? She has woken up, but she tried to escape. We used the restraints to keep her from moving." "Couldn't you put her arm and ankle in a cast, now that she's woken up?" he asked the attendant. "I'm sorry, but both the specialists in those areas of injuries are at home. They will be in at 6:00 tomorrow morning however, and this is when we will treat her." the attendant replied. "Thank you." he said, and then hung up the phone.

"I hope that kid's gonna be ok.." he said sadly as he slid back into bed. "She's a fighter. I bet she'll be fine."

Sasami lay in the dark hospital room tied down to the bed. She couldn't see anything from the way she was facing... "Why did I have to go and try to climb out the window? If I had just stayed here, I wouldn't be tied down now." she said frustraitedly. "I hate being helpless!" she cried as the tears streamed down her face again. "This wasn't worth it!" she cried even harder. "I know I hated you guys... but why did this have to happen? I'M NOT READY TO GO BACK YET!" she screamed, not even caring anymore if anyone heard her. The tears kept streaming down her face... going into her mouth and running into her ears and hair.

Eventually, she fell asleep. She was restless all night, and she kept having horrible dreams. 

* * *

At about 5:30, she woke up again. The searing pain from her ankle and arm had returned, as the pain killers had worn off. The pain was pulsing from her arm into her brain in searing waves that nearly knocked her unconscious again. At 5:45, the nurse came in to check on her. Noticing that she was awake, she gave her some more pain killers and turned the tv to cartoons so she would have something to do. She left the room, making sure that it was still locked.

"I hate cartoons..." Sasami said miserably as she stared at the screen.

15 minutes later, the officer arrived again. He walked up to the front desk of the hospital and asked what room Sasami was in. They told him, and sent someone along with him to unlock the door.

The door was unlocked, and the officer walked in and sat in the corner of the room. Sasami looked at him, and then quickly shifted her gaze to the wall at the other side of the room. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked her when he noticed that she had looked away from him so quickly. She looked up at him again, and then looked back towards the wall. He sighed, but kept staring at her. He thought to himself, "I wonder where she's from. Where did she live? Why did she have to stoop to stealing?" He quickly shooed the thoughts from his mind. His relationship with her was strictly professional. She had broken the law, and he had arrested her. He was not to get involved with her whole life's story. He went back to wondering about his future promotion and his upcoming date with a girl his friend had set him up with.

Just then, the doctor entered the room. He walked over to Sasami. "Hi, honey. What's your name?" he asked her. "She doesn't really talk much." the officer interrupted. "I see." the doctor said. "May I look at your arm? I looks pretty bad." he asked her again. Sasami gazed up cooly at him, with no expressions on her face. He knelt down over her arm, still tied to the bed. He slowly untied it, careful not to cause any more pain to Sasami. "It's definitely broken." he said as he stood up. "We should splint it soon." "Would you look at her ankle too, doctor? I think it's broken or something." the officer replied. The doctor looked down at her ankle, but it was covered by the blanket. "I'm going to need to ask you to leave, Mr. Isuza, before I can look at her ankle. "I don't..." "It is necessary." the doctor cut him off. "Please leave." the officer walked out the door and shut it behind him.

The doctor untied her arms and legs and rolled her blanket down off the end of the bed. She wasn't wearing anything underneath except for a very thin gown. She blushed profusely as the doctor rolled the blanket down, looking at her legs. He knelt down next to her ankle and said "Don't worry. I won't do anything." She didn't feel very relieved as she tried to move her legs closer together to close the gap in the gown. "Stop moving." he said "You'll make your ankle worse." When she was semi comfortable, she closed her eyes and tried not to think about what had happened. As the doctor prodded her swollen and purple ankle, she let out a cry of agony and the tears once again began streaming down her face. "I'm sorry." he said sympathetically. "It's definitely broken."

He rolled the blanket back up and carefully re-tied all the restraints. "I don't think these are really necessary, but.. I have to..." he said sadly as he finished tying her feet down. He walked back to the door and opened it. The officer walked back in. "Well?" he asked. "It's definitely broken. They will both have to be splinted soon." the doctor replied.

* * *

An hour later, and after extreme pain on Sasami's part, she was back in the hospital room once again tied down to the bed. The officer was sitting in the same corner, staring at her. The doctor's wouldn't let her leave for at least another day, because she hadn't eaten in a couple days, and she could pass out again if she did not receive proper treatment.

Her lunch arrived shortly afterwards. It was disgusting hospital food, but Sasami was starving. The officer untied all the restraints, and sat in the corner waiting for her to finish her lunch. She was engrossed in her food, but at the same time, nervously eyeing the officer staring at her in the corner. "What is he going to do to me?" she thought. She looked directly at him for the first time. He had black hair that was short. He had the most beautiful brown eyes that she had ever seen before, except for Tenchi's. He was built athletically and he was tall and muscular. He actually looked worried about her... "What am I thinking?" she asked herself. "He broke my arm. He's probably just like every other man. Harsh, and un-caring. And he is a cop, and now I'm under his ... care." 

He looked up suddenly and saw that she had been staring at him. For a brief moment, they both looked directly into each other's eyes. Sasami had been the first one to look away. She began eating again.

"I need to go to the bathroom." she said quietly to him. "Um.. Oh.. Ok." he said nervously. He had no idea what to do. Should he get a nurse to help her? He stood there blankly until Sasami said somewhat harshly "Could you please leave so I can go to the bathroom?" "Oh. Yeah." he replied and walked out the door shutting it behind him. It was still locked.

Sasami went to the bathroom, but she had some trouble because of the casts. Instead of flushing the toilet, she left the bathroom and walked back into the main room. She hobbled over to the window. It had been locked with a pad-lock. She couldn't open it. She stumbled back over to the door, and lodged the chair that he had been sitting in under the handle so the door wouldn't open. She hobbled back over to the window.

"What can I use to break it?" she said quietly. She glanced quickly around the room and then she noticed the magazine rack. She picked it up with some difficulty, and smashed the window. The glass fell to the ground almost a story below her window. A big oak tree branch was about 5 feet away from the windowsill. "I have to jump." she thought as the adrenaline started to pulse through her body.

"Be brave Sasami." she told herself as she lunged out the window and managed to grab onto the tree branch. When her broken arm sent a pulse of pain through her arm, it almost made her fall off the branch. She tried to ignore it as best she could, and pulled herself up onto the branch. She crawled to the trunk of the tree and began to carefully climb down. "I'm free again..." she thought as she got a couple of branches down.

Suddenly, she heard pounding from the door. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" It was the cop! He was trying to force the door open! She managed to get three more branches down when the cop finally busted the door down. He immediately ran to the open window and looked around. He saw Sasami halfway down the tree and immediately ran back inside and called for backup.

"Dammit, that was too fast!" she thought hysterically. "If only I had a few more minutes!" She quickly kept working her way down the tree, but it was no use. There were already security personnel gathering at the bottom of the tree.

I hope you liked the chapter! It was fun to write! -RyoOhki020


	4. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasami or any of the Tenchi characters.

Note from me: I don't know if I should continue writing this. It doesn't seem like people are reading it, because no one's reviewing! If you read this story, please review it so I know I should keep going. ^_^ Hope you enjoy it.

Sasami clung desperately to the tree as more people started gathering at the bottom. "I've really done it now..." she thought miserably. "Now they're gonna think I'm crazy." She started climbing down the tree, glancing down every once in awhile. The security was starting to get nervous as they noticed how unstable she was becoming. She was shaking all over and it was very evident that her broken arm and ankle were making it very difficult to continue down the tree safely. 

She stopped on a branch that was still about 15 feet into the air. "This is really starting to hurt." she said nervously as she looked down at her broken ankle. Suddenly, a breeze shook the tree. Sasami lost her balance and plunged out of the tree. She could hear people screaming from below as she fell backwards towards the ground.

Her eyes closed as she saw her life flashing before her eyes. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

She woke up in the hospital room, and looked up at the ceiling. "Where am I?" she asked quietly to herself. "Back in the hospital." a familiar voice replied. It startled her so much that she would have jumped, if she hadn't been tied down to the bed. She realized that she had fallen out of the tree, and had almost died.

"So. Feel like talking yet?" the officer asked her somewhat sarcastically. "You almost died out there. If I hadn't caught you, you would've." Sasami looked towards where he was sitting, but he was in a different corner than the usual one. This room was obviously a different one.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in the room..." she said as she glanced at him. "I didn't know what you were going to do to me." She turned her head and stared straight back up at the ceiling. "I was scared..." she trailed off.

The officer walked over to her bed and kneeled down next to it so he could be eye-level with her. Sasami stared into his brown eyes and he looked at her. "We weren't going to do anything to you, except return you to your parents." he said somewhat kindly as he looked at her broken arm.

Suddenly Sasami saw her mom and dad in her head. She started crying again. "They would never think I'd do anything like this..." she said miserably as she turned away from his gaze. "What is your name?" he asked her. Thinking quickly, she said "Tsunami Masaki." He wrote it into his pocket book that he had just pulled out. "Thank you." he said. "Now get some rest. That arm and ankle need to heal..." He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Once again, he locked it.

Sasami tried to roll over, but the restraints reminded her that she was still tied down. She groaned and fell asleep staring at the ceiling.

The officer walked out into the corridor of the hotel, and into the security office. He had taken extra precautions with her room this time. It had no window, and there was a camera in the main part of her room. He switched one of the monitors to her room and sighed as he saw her sleeping peacefully in the bed. He wheeled the chair over to one of the computers and logged into the police database. He typed in "missing children" and more than a hundred ad's came up.

Groaning at all the possible matches that came up, he narrowed his search. He typed into the hair color field: blue. Three matches came up. One looked absolutely nothing like Sasami, and the another was halfway across Japan. He looked at the third match. She did look a little like Sasami, but her hair was bright blue, and she looked very happy. Under the age category, it said 15. He looked at the name. Sasami Jurai. "Well, I don't think that's her..." he sighed as he looked at the picture again. He noticed the small green triangles on her forehead. Thinking of the girl in the hospital room, he realized that she had two small circles on her forehead. "This is definitely not her then." he thought gloomily. He had been secretly hoping that he would find a match for her, so she could go home.

Little known to either the entire Tenchi family or even Sasami herself, she had finally made the transition from Sasami to Tsunami. All of these hardships that had been happening to her were just the thing to finally make her change from being more like Sasami to more like Tsunami. The triangles that Sasami used to have had changed to the small circles that belonged to Tsunami. Sasami had been in so much pain from her broken arm and ankle, that when she went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she didn't even notice the change. Tsunami's power was now Sasami's.

The officer kept looking for matches on the database for some time. When he glanced up at the monitor for the hundredth time, he noticed that she was awake. She was looking around the room. He switched off the computer and walked quickly back to her room.

He walked back into her room, and sat back down in the corner. She glanced at him, and then looked back up at the ceiling. Sasami suddenly realized that she had been gone from the Masaki house for almost 4 days now. She felt the tears welling back up in her eyes once again, but this time they suddenly stopped. "They never wanted me there anyways, unless it was cooking for them..." she said to herself quietly. "I don't need them now." The officer glanced up as her heard her mumbling something. "Did you say something?" he asked. "No." she replied shortly. "Nothing at all."

Well, I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but it explains some things. I hope you liked it. Even if you didn't, please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it! ^_^ 

-RyoOhki020


	5. The Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, or any of the Tenchi characters.

Ryo-Ohki mewed silently as she lay down in pain on the side of the road. Trying to cross the street, she had been clipped by the front of a car. She lay by the side of the road for at least an hour, when a small jeep pulled over to examine the brownish furry lump. Ryo-Ohki lifted her head slightly and tried to look at the coming woman. She couldn't raise it all the way however, and it fell back to the ground with a small thump and a painful meow.

The lady ran over to Ryo-Ohki and crouched down beside her. She could tell the tiny animal was in pain. "What the heck?" she said silently as she noticed the long rabbit like ears on Ryo-Ohki. The lady nervously ran back to the jeep and removed a shoe box from it. It was filled with crap, and she dumped it quickly out onto the back seat. Ball-point pens, paper and pennies fell onto the seat. She grabbed her sweater from the back and reluctantly put it into the box.

She walked quickly back to Ryo-Ohki and lifted her into the small box. Ryo-Ohki mewed silently as her eyes closed against the comfortable cloth.

* * *

Sasami woke up in the room of the hospital. She must have dozed off again. She looked up to where the officer was usually sitting, but did not find him there. He had finally left her room. She sighed with relief as she finally had some time to think. She glanced down at her arm and her ankle, that had been casted in a bright blue to match her hair. She shuddered as she realized that they still hurt.

She glared down at her ankle and arm. Slowly she began to think... "If only I had never broken them, I could leave." She began to feel intense hatred for allowing herself to be caught. Suddenly, a bright blue light filled the room and the video camera went out. All the lights in the ceiling smashed and the t.v. screen and monitors by her bed did also.

Sasami opened her eyes again. "What just happened?" she asked in awe as she looked around the room. It looked like a tornado had hit only her room. In seconds, the hospital security ran into the room. Dumbstruck, they stood there looking around at what had been the room. "What did ... you ... do?" One of them asked her, turning around to look at her.

"I didn't do anything!" She said angrily. "How could I? I'm tied down!" She glared up at the security personnel, thinking quickly. "Maybe there was an electrical surge." The security officers stood stupidly in her room for a few more seconds trying to figure out what to do. As soon as they left the room, Sasami looked down at her arm. It felt different. It didn't hurt anymore! She twitched her leg and she noticed that her ankle was no longer in pain.

"No... It couldn't be." she thought, thinking of her connection with Tsunami. "I didn't think it would actually happen.." Just to test out her theory, she concentrated all her Jurain power on breaking the restraints. The same blue light filled the room again, but this time, it was controlled by Sasami. Instead of breaking, the restraints slipped apart naturally, but without anyone taking them off. "WOW" Sasami said to herself as she thought about all the possibilities of her new power.

She once again concentrated her power, but this time, it was to get the casts off. A blue light once again filled the room, and somehow the casts had slipped entirely off her arm and leg. She sat up in the bed for the first time in awhile. At first, the head rush almost made her lay back down in the bed, but it passed quickly. She reached down and felt her ankle. It didn't hurt at all, and it looked exactly the same as it had when it was better. The same thing was true for her wrist.

She swung her legs out of the bed and started walking to the bathroom, not wincing or limping at all. She walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She looked closely this time, and noticed that her triangles had been replaced by two small circles. She cried out in awe as she lifted her hand up and touched the circles. They were real. She quickly used the bathroom, and locked the door. She took off her filmy hospital gown and took a quick shower, making sure to clean out her hair. She had only been in the bathroom for five minutes, but there were already people pounding on the door outside.

After drying off, she quickly pulled the gown back on and walked to the back of the bathroom. "Let's hope my power is even greater than the original Tsunami." she said silently. She concentrated all her energy on teleporting out of the bathroom. She closed her eyes and ended up in the linen closet down the hall of her room. "Whoops..." she said. "Not where I was trying to go."

After several more tries, she finally made it to the storage closet. It had all the clothes of the patients labeled in bins on the shelves on the walls. It took some time to find hers, because she forgot to look for Tsunami Masaki instead of Sasami Jurai. Eventually, she found hers and pulled it off the wall. They had washed her kimono for her! "Aww... How nice..." she thought sarcastically as she pulled it back on. It still felt dirty to her. She stole a brush from one of the other bins and brushed out her still wet hair. It fell almost to her knees. She grabbed another one of the bins and managed to find two small red hair ties. They were small, but they would work. Sasami quickly braided her hair into two pieces and tied them up into buns on the top of her head. "Not bad." She thought as she imagined what she looked like.

She tightened her sash around her small waist, and adjusted her hair. Now everything was perfect. She once again concentrated her power and she teleported into the bushes outside the hospital on the first floor. She was finally free.

Ok. That's the end of the chapter. I'll try to write some more later. I know that it's unlikely that Sasami would ever have MORE power than Tsunami, but seeing as she is merged with Tsunami and is also a descendant of a very powerful Jurian family, .... yeah. Just go along with it. ^_^ I hoped you liked the chapter and will review my story! -RyoOhki020


	6. The Love

Disclaimer: Sasami and the other Tenchi characters belong to Pioneer.

Sasami shielded her eyes from the blazing sun. It had been at least a day since she had seen real light, and the effect almost blinded her. She breathed in the fresh air of... the bushes? "Oops. Maybe I should get out of the bushes." A little kid on the sidewalk was laughing and pointing at Sasami. "Ignore it....Ignore it..." she scolded herself for even thinking about blasting the little kid. "I would laugh too, if I saw someone sitting in the bushes."

Sasami removed herself from the bushes, and swept the leaves off of her slightly brown Kimono. "Aaah, my trusty Kimono. It's been through so much in the last 4 days. Time to get rid of it...!" She gleefully ran away from the hospital, and across the street. Sasami slowed to a walk as soon as she was out of sight of the hospital, and started to notice the surrounds. There were shops on both sides of the street, and a couple big clothing stores and restaurants. She passed a store, and there were three beautiful Kimono's in the window.

Awestruck by the sheer beauty of them, she stopped and stared for a moment. "Hmm.. Maybe I can find a bank, and get some money.." Sasami walked down a close alleyway, and stood behind a reeking dumpster. "Bad memories.. " she thought, as she crouched down. She focused all of her thoughts on finding a bank, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself in the vault of a bank. It was enormous, and stacks of money were in big crates on the floor.

"I guess the one good thing about Ryoko, is that she taught me to suppress my morals." Sasami thought, as she picked a couple bundles off the crate. She shoved them back into her Kimono, and teleported back to the shop.

An old man screamed as she appeared right in front of him. He took off down the sidewalk, and Sasami kicked herself for being so stupid. "I have to remember not to do that..." She opened the door of the shop, and walked inside.

She was immediately ambushed by the shopkeeper. "OooOoo, a pretty one!" He said as he stared straight at her breasts. She blushed, but her sarcastic instinct kicked in quickly. "Hey, I'm up here!" she practically yelled at him. "So sorry," he said. He really reminded her of Noboyuki. "Can I get something for you?"

Sasami pointed to the Kimono in the window that she liked best. It had light blue trim, and it matched her hair. "Ah yes, very popular with the young ladies..." he said, once again looking at her. "Small?" "Yes, please." Sasami replied, and he walked to the back of the store.

She followed him, and he handed her the small kimono. She quickly picked out the matching sash, and went to try them on. Locking the door carefully, she then removed her own Kimono. It was very brown next to this new one.. She quickly pulled on the new one. It felt so good against her skin, she shuddered. She tightened the sash, and adjusted it. She looked in the mirror. "Perfect," she thought, and walked out of the changing room.

"Beautiful!" the shopkeeper yelled. Sasami ignored him, and walked up to the register with her old one in hand. "I'd like to wear it out, if you don't mind." She told him as he walked up to the counter. "That's fine, but I need to... look... at the tags.." Sasami quickly noticed that the tag was attached to the fabric hanging between her breasts. "I'll tell you what it is," Sasami replied sharply, and told him the price. He sighed in disappointment, and she handed him the money.

Sasami left the store quickly. As she closed the door, she heard the shopkeeper say "Come back soon!" "Yeah, right." she thought. "Might as well name that shop Pervs inc." Sasami walked down the street, and came to a sushi bar. Her stomach was growling, and she ordered some Tempura and Tuna Rolls. She ate them quickly, and paid again. The food was so much better than the hospital food.

Through her mind flashed the brown eyes of the cop... Why was she thinking about him? He had broken her arm, arrested her, and... saved her life... "It's stupid to think about him anyways. Even if I did see him again, he would just think of me as the juvenile delinquent that escaped him. But... he was nice. He actually cared about me..."

Sasami continued to walk down the street until she noticed that she was very near to the park that she had bathed in. Thinking about the cop had made her sad, for some reason. She sat down on a bench in the park, to think. "I wonder how Tenchi is doing, having to cook for himself. And Ryo-Ohki, I wish I hadn't left her..."

Sasami sat bolt upright. If she could teleport to places, could she teleport others to her? Suddenly excited again, she concentrated all her mind on Ryo-Ohki. Her love for the little cabbit lifted her right out of the car she was traveling in.

Sasami opened her eyes, and saw Ryo-Ohki lying limply on the ground. "Ryo-Ohki!" she cried, bending down quickly to scoop the cabbit into her hands. Ryo-Ohki lifted her head, when she heard the sound of Sasami's voice. Sasami scooped the little cabbit into her arms, and gently hugged her.

"What happened to you, Ryo-Ohki?" Sasami cooed softly. "Meow...me..." Ryo-Ohki tried to speak. "Don't," Sasami said. She raised Ryo-Ohki to her face, and softly kissed her on the nose. Without even thinking about it, a brilliant blue light surrounded Sasami once again, and Ryo-Ohki sprang out of her hands with renewed energy. Sasami's love for the little creature had brought her strength back.

Tears welling up in her eyes, Sasami reached down again and picked up the cabbit once more. Ryo-Ohki looked up in awe at Sasami. Ryo-Ohki felt once again at home, as Sasami cried into her soft fur. Although Sasami had always taken comfort in Ryo-Ohki after rough nights at the Masaki house, this was something else. Ryo-Ohki didn't even feel the tears as they soaked her fur. All she could feel was Sasami's love for her, pulsing through her veins.

I hoped you like this chapter. I wanted to add a little humor to the story, it was getting pretty dark. Hope you will keep reading! -RyoOhki020


	7. The Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasami, or any of the Tenchi gang.

There was no need for words as Sasami laid down on the bench. Ryo-Ohki curled up on Sasami's stomach and quickly went to sleep, listening to her heartbeat. Sasami looked up into the sky, thinking about all the things that had happened to her. She remembered Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone... all the happy times they had together. Almost as soon as they had come, they were replaced by the stinging memories of crying in her room with the cabbit once again in her lap. Though her tears would soak Ryo-Ohki's fur, the cabbit never left her side. "I wish things could just go back to how they were..." she thought, as she gazed at a passing cloud.

"Tenchi..." A single tear started to fall down her cheek and into her ear, but she quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind. "Ryo-Ohki, I'm so glad you're here..." she smiled, as she started to pat the cabbit.

Ryo-Ohki awoke to Sasami patting her on the head, and she curled up into a ball again. Sasami sighed in relief. She felt like a ton of bricks had just been lifted off of her chest. She could finally breathe again. The feeling was short lived and her pulse quickened as she heard footsteps approaching her from her blind spot.

Ryo-Ohki immediately woke up, sensing that Sasami's heart-rate had drastically changed. The little cabbit sprang up on all fours on her chest, and stood there with her ears back, watching the stranger approach.

Sasami looked in the reflection on Ryo-Ohki's tag, and saw that someone was slowly walking up behind her. She sprang up off the bench and grabbed Ryo-Ohki all in an amazingly fluid moment.

"You again..." Sasami growled as she noticed that the person was the cop that had broken her arm, arrested her, and ... saved her life... 'I guess I should give him a chance.' she thought. 'He was just doing his job.'

"What do you want?" She asked him as he continued to approach her. Sasami began to get nervous, and started backing up. Ryo-Ohki sat calmly in her hands, knowing that Sasami could take care of herself.

"You shouldn't be out here. How did you get out? How did you get the casts off? Why the hell would you even take the casts off?? How are you even standing up on your ankle???" He pounded her with questions as he gazed at her with piercing brown eyes.

"It's a long story." Sasami sighed, as she calmed down slightly. "Jeez. Don't you have anything better to do on your time off than look for a runaway?"

"It doesn't matter." he said to her, looking confused and slightly embarrassed. "You need to come with me. I'll take you back to the hospital. We can get those re-casted, and you can go home, and everything will be all right. Nobody's going to hurt you."

"Yeah, right." Sasami said sarcastically, as she remembered the sound that her arm had made when it broke. "I'm not going with you... I don't want to go back there...."

"Running away from your problems isn't going to solve anything. You need to face them upfront." He said, trying to inch closer to grab her.

"In this case, running away has solved them. You're my only problem now. Can't you see that I don't want to go back? Can't you tell that if I had anything to go back to, I'd be more than happy to go back? No one cares about me at home. The only one who ever did was Ryo-Ohki, and she's here now, so now there's really no reason." Sasami started to cry, thinking about all the nothings that she had left behind.

The cop stopped moving, and thought about what she was saying. How could she solve her problems by running away from them? It just doesn't make any sense. In fact, nothing to do with her for awhile now had made sense. Finally, he said, "I still have to do my job. Until you're 18, you're a runaway, and need to be returned home. You don't have sensible judgement until you're 18, according to the courts. You need to come with me." he said, once again walking towards her.

This time, however, Sasami didn't move. 'If I have the power to do anything I want, why wouldn't I be able to escape from him?' She could just leave whenever she wanted to, and it might be fun to yank his chain and mess around with him just to piss him off. "Fine." Sasami said, innocently, sadly, and secretly evilly.

"I'm glad you came to your senses." He smiled as he held onto her wrist. "Everything will be fine."

Ryo-Ohki growled, and sat on Sasami's shoulder as they walked back to his police car. Too afraid of the growling beast to touch it, the cop decided to let the girl keep her pet until later. If it was less traumatizing for her to keep it for now, it would be good. And that way, he wouldn't have to touch it, either.

Sasami smiled slightly as she noticed that he was looking at Ryo-Ohki cautiously. She got into the car, and he slammed the door behind her. Ryo-Ohki hopped off her shoulder and nested in Sasami's lap again. Sasami stroked the cabbit silently as she listened to the radio squawk, and as the ignored the questions the cop was asking her.

Frustrated, he finally stopped trying to talk to her, and focused on driving. Now that he had her, he had no idea what to do. His first thought was to take her back to the station, but he remembered how injured she had been previously. He furrowed his brow in curiosity and tried to think of how she was able to rip the fiberglass casts off, and be able to walk on a sprained ankle.

'Who knows?' He thought, as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

'This is going to be really interesting.' Sasami thought, as she shook Ryo-Ohki slightly. She jumped back onto Sasami's shoulder, as she tensed up. The cop opened the door, and she got out. He held onto her wrist while he closed the door, and they walked up to the entrance, Ryo-Ohki sitting on Sasami's shoulder and giving the cop the evil eye the entire way there.

I know it's been awhile. It just seems like I can't write when I'm not in the right mood. I'm sorry. I really hope you'll keep reading! -RyoOhki020


End file.
